kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsuji Kijima
Natsuji Kijima (鬼島 夏児, Kijima Natsuji) is a member of AGHS rakugo club. He is also the Cancer Zodiarts, a Horoscope with mystifying abilities, who had evolved from the Pegasus Zodiarts. Personality When first met, Natsuji appeared to be a very jovial person that loved making puns on the fly in a fashion of that of a story, which is to be expected from a rakugo club leader. While he is still this, what he hides behind that is a cold personality that has no empathy for others. He also can be deceptive, as he had lead the Kamen Rider Club around the bush a few times when he was the Pegasus Zodiarts to incriminate Ms. Haruka Utsugi. Despite just joining the ranks of the Horoscopes, Natsuji refuses help from Kouhei Hayami and demands to be seen as an equal and not a junior, starting a rivalry between them. Biography Kijima started out his career as a Zodiarts Switcher by chance, when he found a Zodiarts Switch that Libra had dropped during a fight with Kamen Rider Fourze and becomes the Pegasus Zodiarts with a new-found taste for power. Using his new found power, Kijima seeks revenge, while also for fun, on the new 2-B homeroom teacher Ms. Haruka Utsugi for taking his rakugo fan by attacking any martial artists he finds, mimicking her fighting style so the Kamen Rider Club would believe she is the Switcher. However, the club learns the truth before Kamen Rider Fourze Magnet States destroys the Pegasus Zodiarts. However, with the Virgo Zodiarts's help when his Zodiarts form resurrects, Kijima is able to evolve into the Cancer Zodiarts, who is armed with a sharp and heavy pincer on his left forearm, capable of cutting just about anything, liquify himself for retreat or disappear, and his body is protected by a hard and spiky carapace strong enough to withstand even the Rider Super Electromagnetic Bomber Limit Break of Kamen Rider Fourze's Magnet States unscathed. All the above combat-specific features, along with the ability to remove the life force of people and place them in comas, enable him to become the most powerful Hororscopes warrior so far. Although being the latest and youngest member of the Horoscopes so far, Kijima is shown to retain his playful yet arrogant personality and a sharp tongue, as well as insisting to be treated as an equal instead of a trainee. Unlike his other Hororscope comrades, he flaunts his strength without any discretion at all and cares little about his identity being exposed. He also constantly picks fights for fun with Fourze at every chance he gets and manages to overpower him every time, only forced to retreat every time due to various unforeseen circumstances, like Kamen Rider Fourze managing to learn how to immobilize him and proceed to toast him with Fire States' powers. Furthermore, openly rejecting Hayami's offer to learn from him and belittling his contributions, Kijima started a bitter rivalry with the principal as he acts on his own whim with Gamou's approval. While learning Kamen Rider Meteor's identity, proceeding to mess with him for his amusement, Kijima somehow manages to evoke the latent Supernova powers of the Cancer Zodiarts on his own, enabling him to transform into the more crab-like Cancer Nova (キャンサー・ノヴァ, Kyansā Nova), with an even more impregnable armor than his Cancer Zodiarts form. This amuses Gamou even more, although the chairman does muse behind Kijima's back that the Cancer Zodiarts's evolution is going too fast. After being defeated in his Supernova form by Kamen Rider Meteor's newly obtained Meteor Storm form, Kijima limps onto the AGHS campus and drops his Zodiarts Switch, which Principal Hayami takes. Though Kijima pleads with the principal, saying that he knows with the true identity of Kamen Rider Meteor and the information would prove useful enough to win back Gamou's favor, Hayami dismisses him and decides to do away with him. Finding himself in the form of a meddling detective by Hayami's illusion, Kijima is sent to the Dark Nebula by an unsuspecting Virgo Zodiarts after Hayami talks "her" into it. Abilities As the Pegasus Zodiarts, he had impressive physical attacking skills, as he mirrored Haruka Utsugi's kickboxing style. Because of this, he was able to fight back Meteor and Fourze on even grounds. However, he wasn't good enough to beat someone like the Libra Zodiarts. Later, he was able to send horseshoe-like pulses of energy by doing Utsugi's signature kick. After evolving into the Cancer Zodiarts, his skin became protected by a hard spiked shell and became armed with a sharp pincer-like claw on his left forearm, which is sharp enough to even cleave through Fourze's Shield Module, which is made of the ultra-durable metal Astronium, as well as though fire and the environment far in front of him with one swing. His armor can even withstand the power of Fourze's Magnet States; in fact, the beams of electromagnetism were easily deflected in Fourze's first fight with the Cancer Zodiarts. He can also shoot foam from his mouth to serve as both an offensive move or to cover his tracks as he flees. His most dangerous ability is to take a person's souls and make them into rings that when cut has the victim fall into a coma that can only be reversed when someone manages to make him laugh. Eventually, he gains the ability to become his Supernova form, the Cancer Nova. Unlike the others however, he achieved this state on his own without Gamo and his armor becomes more dense than his Cancer Zodiarts form. However, this powerful Horoscopes has a weakness that he shares with real-like crustaceans: if his claw gets tangled, he can't use it, and thus, can be left open for attacks. He is also weak to prolonged exposure to fire. Also, in his first usage of Supernova, he didn't last long in it, as his body was not yet used to it. Also, his armor was useless to save him from the Meteor Storm Punisher, which effortlessly sliced through his armor. Etymology His given name, once read in the on'yomi method, can be alternatively be read as "kani", or crab. Trivia *Natsuji's Horoscopes form is based off of one of Hercules' twelve labors, as a crab that the goddess Hera had sent that would pinch at the demigod's feet during his fight with the Lernaean Hydra to distract him. However, it was crushed with a single stomp. **Much like mythology, Cancer had evolved for the sake of a new Horoscopes for Fourze and Meteor to face. Unlike it's role in mythology, the Cancer Zodiarts was being far more difficult to deal with, and it took Meteor to assume Meteor Storm form to defeat him. *The Cancer Zodiarts is similiar to Cancer Deathmask from Saint Seiya as they both lack empathy and take sadistic pleasure in battle. The Cancer can also take life energy or soul from people which is similiar to Deathmask taking the soul of defeated opponents and placing them on his wall in the form of a mask. Category:Zodiarts Category:AGHS Students Category:Horoscopes Category:Evil Category:Kamen Rider Fourze